


Taste

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Taste [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hinting at Sheith, Imprinting, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Possibly angst, Smut, Unrequited Love, galra - Freeform, keithor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Lotor started, Keith’s head darting up to look at him, “A lifeless planet. No noise, just silence. Even the planets and animals are gone. It’s glorious.”“I don’t think so. It’s awful. Silence is nice until it becomes too erie. This is horrible and I’d rather be where noise is,” Keith huffed out, turning away from the scenery to start walking back to the ship.“Now, now, hold on a second there, Mr...?” Lotor stopped, waiting for Keith to give a quick response.“It’s Keith,” he replied, his tone obviously annoyed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterdaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=winterdaylie).



> Headcanon that Galra "imprint" by using one of the five senses. That's all I gotta say. 
> 
> This was a request by my lovely friend Day (@winterdaylie on twitter) I love you so much <3

Keith sat on the edge of a cliff near where Zarkon’s Command had landed. His thoughts ran wild, some causing butterflies to flutter around in his stomach.    
  
How was his team? Could he escape any time soon? How did he end up here? How is Shi--   
  
“I’ve never seen a Galra like you.”    
  
A voice started behind Keith, getting closer as it came out of the shadows, startling him out of his thoughts.    
  
“I’m not a full Galra,” Keith retorted, turning to see Prince Lotor standing mere inches away.    
  
“Oh right, you’re only half--if even that. A small half breed,” Lotor said, smirking. He flipped his hair back over his shoulder before crossing his arms over his chest.    
  
“I’m still Galra. Besides, I’m glad I don’t have horrible purple skin,” Keith mocked, turning back to look out at the vast of the dead planet. The species that had lived there before had been destroyed.    
  
“Anyway, are you trying to plan an escape? You won’t get far. Emperor Zarkon has an… ‘imprint’ of sorts on you,” Lotor replied, walking forward to be next to Keith and look out at the planet with him. “ Even if your friends tried to save you, you wouldn’t get far.”    
  
Keith expression didn’t change but he was concerned about the “imprint” Lotor had mentioned. It would be hard to get rid of unless they injured Zarkon greatly, or worse… killed him.     
  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Lotor started, Keith’s head darting up to look at him, “A lifeless planet. No noise, just silence. Even the planets and animals are gone. It’s glorious.”    
  
“I don’t think so. It’s awful. Silence is nice until it becomes too eerie. This is horrible and I’d rather be where noise is,” Keith huffed out, turning away from the scenery to start walking back to the ship.    
  
“Now, now, hold on a second there, Mr...?” Lotor stopped, waiting for Keith to give a quick response.    
  
“It’s Keith,” he replied, his tone obviously annoyed.     
  
“Ah, yes, Keith. Don’t go anywhere just yet. There is a way to get that imprint off of you, though my father won’t like it.”    
  
Keith took a moment to process what he had said before turning back and crossing his arms.    
  
“Go on.”    
  
“I could take it off of you. It’s simple, but it means I would have to put my own on you.”   
  
This could be either good or bad. Keith wanted to be free from the Galra at all costs until he got back to his team. They couldn’t form Voltron without him.    
  
Taking a few moments to think it over, he looked back at Lotor.    
  
“Let’s do it, but--”   
  
“Always a catch.”   
  
Keith let out a groan and sighed, walking forward and poking a finger into Lotor’s chest.    
  
“But you can’t let Zarkon use you to find me, my team, or Voltron. He has to use his own means. And I want to know exactly how this imprint business works. I don’t even know how he got it on me,” Keith explained, jabbing his finger harder into the chest of the Galra Prince.    
  
“Deal. And he got it on you by just laying on a hand on you. All Galra can do it, but each of us have a different way of doing it. My father’s is touch. One of my father’s henchmen is with a smell he produces,” Lotor explained, messing with a few strands of his hair.    
  
“So all of them have to do with senses… What’s yours?” Keith asked, pulling his hand away and crossing his arms.    
  
“Oh, mine? Come closer,” Lotor extended a hand, making a ‘come hither’ motion with his finger.    
  
Keith crooked a brow but obliged, standing only a few inches away since Lotor kept drawing him in.    
  
“Mine is…” Lotor was fast in his movements as he pulled Keith close and pressed their lips together.    
  
It took Keith a few seconds to process before struggling in Lotor’s grasp until he finally let him go.    
  
Keith coughed and wiped his lips, his face bright red with embarrassment.    
  
“What the hell was that?!”    
  
“Taste.”    
  
“What?!”   
  
“I imprint with taste.”    
  
“So, you kissed me?!”   
  
“That’s only one way I can do it.”    
  
Keith walked up to him and slapped him across the face. He stormed down the cliff, wanting to get away from Lotor quickly.      
  
“Hey, you’re welcome. You’re free of my father’s imprint.”    
  
“Yeah, well now I’m stuck with yours.”    
  
Keith wasn’t mad, he was embarrassed. His face was hot, and he was sweating in places he didn’t even know he could sweat from. It felt like he was in a sauna that was turned up to over 100 degrees.    
  
Why was he embarrassed, though? Keith hated the prince, didn’t he? Lotor was attractive, although he wasn’t exactly nice, but he was decent. And he was Keith’s type. Fuck.   
  
Making his way towards the ship, he stopped. He was free from Zarkon’s hold and could just leave. Lotor would be the only one to know where he had gone.    
  
Taking in a deep breath, he turned away and ran, running far away from the castle and off into the vast silence of the planet. He needed to find some way of escaping and calling his team.     
  
Keith stopped next to the cliff when he noticed Lotor come down. An idea popped into his head and now he had a plan, but if this went wrong, he could get in worse trouble than he already was.   
  
“You’re coming with me,” Keith stopped Lotor, going behind the other and placing two hands on his back, getting ready to push.    
  
“Excuse me?” Lotor asked, a look of confusion displayed across his features.   
  
“You’re going to go in there, get a pod, and take me back to my team,” Keith replied, digging his feet in the sand as he used all his strength to push.    
  
“That wasn’t part of the deal.”   
  
“Is now. I was your prisoner and now you’re mine.”    
  
“Is that so?” Lotor asked, his tone seeming slightly surprised.   
  
“Yep. You imprinted on me so I know you’re dying to do something else,”  Keith grunted, now moving to put his muscle into his shoulder and push from the side.    
  


****“Oh and what might that be?” Lotor asked, sounding cockier than before.  
  
“I don’t know but I will find out, as soon as you go get that pod,” Keith snapped, giving him one more hard shove before turning and running off to the cliffs.   
  
“This half breed is serious. This is going to be fun.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's part 2 because you all really wanted it! And I decided to make this multi-chaptered since I already have a part 3 planned.
> 
> I am also going to be updating the tags and rating since it's getting a little spicier. I would also like to mention that I'm sorry if Lotor seems out fo character, I don't know him from the original Voltron just how I picture him to act from other people. So I hope you don't mind my interpretation of him.

Lotor and Keith entered the pod quickly so that the Galran soldiers wouldn't be able to catch up to them.    
  
Moving fast, Lotor went straight to the control panel, tapping in some coordinates to some random location out in the vast amounts of space before pressing a button that sent them forward. They hoped that the directions would lead them to the castle one way or another.    
  
“You can sit down, Red. No need to keep your sword on me,” Lotor settled down against one of the pods walls, looking down Keith’s blade up to him.    
  
“Just have to make sure you don’t try anything,” Keith squinted, settling himself down with his sword still extended.    
  
“Red, I’m in the same pod as you, I can’t do anything unless I get up and change the directory,” Lotor sighed, pushing the sword away with his finger.    
  
“Not that, you have a sword of your own,” Keith tilted his head at blade at Lotor’s side.    
  
Lotor let out a little huff of air before removing the sword from its place at his side and throwing it to the back of the pod.    
  
“Happy?”    
  
Keith lowered his, letting it turn back into just a bayard and making it disappear at his hip.    
  
There was a silence that followed this exchange, the two not looking at each other as the pod flew.    
  
“So, how does this imprinting thing work officially?” Keith broke the silence, keeping his eyes off Lotor.    
  
“I already explained to you, I just know where you are. And don’t try to use it on a human like your friend Black. It only works on other Galra,” Lotor sighed, leaning his head back.    
  
Keith shut his mouth, ready to retort but the mention of Shiro instantly made him stop.    
  
“Strike a nerve?” Lotor cooed, a smirk showing up on his face.    
  
“Shut up. You don’t know anything,” Keith snapped, his eyes beginning to fill with rage.    
  
“Okay, little kitty. Tell you what, We can figure out how you can imprint, though. I told you there were five different ways, based on the senses,” Lotor tried to cool down the tension, knowing full well this kid could kill him easily in their position.    
  
“Fine, let’s do that,” Keith grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.    
  
There was a small pause between them as Lotor looked around sheepishly.    
  
“Can I come over there-”    
  
“Go ahead.”    
  
Lotor gently scooted over to be at Keith’s side.    
  
“Okay, clear your mind and think nothing but about me. Think only of me,” Lotor started.    
  
“Why?” Keith asked, looking at Lotor confused.    
  
“It’s part of the process. I had to do it with you when I imprinted,” Lotor explained.    
  
“Okay? I’ll trust you for now,” Keith replied, repeating the phase Shiro had taught him when they first went to get the Red Lion before his mind went blank and was left with only Lotor.    
  
“Got it.”    
  
“Now,” Lotor gently lifted Keith’s hand and pressed it to his own neck, “Leave this here for a few second and let me know if you notice any change.”    
  
A few moments passed.    
  
“Nothing.”    
  
“So it’s not touch. That’s one off the list. Let’s try smell next,” Lotor positioned himself so he was now in front of Keith, making it easier to guide him.    
  
“How does smell work?” Keith asked, watching Lotor with slight caution.    
  
“This is going to sound probably weird to you, but you need to try to produce a scent. Do you think you can do that?” Lotor inquired, watching the boy in front of him fidget with his nails.     
  
“Is sweat a scent that would work because I’m producing a lot of that,” Keith replied, trying to keep his eyes away from the other, obvious nervousness bubbling around him.   
  
“What’s... sweat?”    
  
“Nevermind, let’s just try this.”    
  
Keith went back to focusing on Lotor and nothing else, trying his best to create something that Lotor could… smell.    
  
“I don’t smell anything so I’d assume it’s not that,” Lotor stated, leaning back slightly. “Hearing is somewhat the same so I would assume you can’t do that, either. Let’s try sight, then.”    
  
Keith nodded slowly, leaning back against the wall and trying to find comfort in the metallic surface.    
  
“Look into my eyes, try to lure me in,” Lotor pointed his fingers at his eyes as an example to show Keith.    
  
“You make it sound weird,” Keith complained, a loud groan coming from Lotor right after.    
  
“Trust me with this,” Lotor mumbled, starting to get annoyed with Keith and the constant confusion from him.    
  
Keith gulped a little, closing his eyes, his palms starting to sweat from all this. He wasn’t used to this. Why did Lotor even want him to try imprinting? He couldn’t use it. His stomach was twisting and turning making him start to feel sickly.    
  
Keith opened his eyes and looked directly into Lotor’s golden ones. His eyes were surprisingly beautiful to Keith, but still he felt no different and just when he was about to tell Lotor that, their lips were locked together and Keith couldn’t process it.    
  
He pushed Lotor off him, brushed a hand over his lips and stood glaring down at Lotor.    
  
“What the  _ hell _ are you doing?” Keith snapped, a low growl coming from his throat in rage.    
  
“I could tell it wasn’t working from the blank stare on your face. Taste is the last one and you were already focused on me. Does anything feel different?” Lotor looked up at him, a brow crooked in confusing as he looked innocent.    
  
“No? Yes? I don’t know? How am I supposed to be able to tell?” Keith hissed, turning away from the other and heading towards the control panel to see how far away they were from their destination.    
  
“We’re still awhile away,” Keith sighed, walking back over and plopping down.    
  
Lotor scooted himself back, knowing he could very well end up with another red spot on his face from Keith smacking him if he had stayed closer.    
  
Another silence grew in the pod other than the buzzing projected from the ship itself.    
  
Lotor decided to be the one to break the silence, looking down at his hands.    
  
“I’m fascinated with you, you know. You’re so interesting and I’ve never seen the offspring of a human and Galra. It’s not something that happens normally. I think you might be the first,” Lotor explained, his gaze going back up to Keith with the last few words.    
  
Keith avoided eye contact, as if ignoring Lotor but hearing fully what he was saying.    
  
“I’ve also never met one of the legendary paladins of Voltron. At least not one as wild as you. Something about you has caught my eye,” Lotor closed his eyes, continuing to go on a long rambling of everything he adored about Keith, not even noticing the red paladin approaching.    
  
Keith lowered himself in front of the other, trying not to make a sound as he listened to the other ramble.    
  
Grabbing him by the front of his armor, Keith pulled him forward and connected their lips, his eyes closed with content.    
  
When he pulled away, Lotor was silent and had a confused look displayed across his features.    
  
“You talk too much,” Keith whispered, pulling Lotor back into a kiss.    
  
Lotor pressed back this time, leaning against the wall and pulling Keith into his lap, both ignoring the beeping coming from the control panel and neither hearing what the voice was saying until they were thrown away from each other when it crashed into something.    
  
“What the-”    
  
The Castle of Lions was right in front of them.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Look forward to part 3 whenever I decide to write it among my other millions of fics and projects. 
> 
> (Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes! Part three is finally here and spicy ;). Hope you enjoy! (HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY DAY!!)

Keith scrambled himself together and went for the control panel, hearing Allura call out to them from the ship.    
  
“Allura! It’s Keith,” he said, “I’m not alone, though.”    
  
The bay doors opened and Keith guided the pod into the castle. The hatch popped itself open and Keith was greeted by the other four paladins, Coran and Allura.    
  
Keith ran straight for Shiro, embracing him quickly, the others quickly joining in and creating a giant group hug.    
  
Lotor cleared his throat and stepped out of the pod and suddenly everyone was on their guard.    
  
“He’s with me, guys,” Keith said, trying to get everyone to calm down.    
  
“What a warm welcome,” Lotor mocked, stepping forward causing everyone to put up their weapons.    
  
“Seriously, guys. He’s the reason I’m here. He imprinted on me so I could get away from Zarkon,” Keith blurted out, instantly getting odd glances from his friends.    
  
“Imprinted on you? What does that even mean, Keith?” Shiro spoke, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder.    
  
“It’s a Galra only thing, human,” Lotor cooed, leaning against the wall of the hangar, looking at his nails.   
  
“You want to run that by me again?” Shiro hissed, stepping forward but Keith stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

“Stop. Allura, I'm putting him in a cryopod for now,” Keith stated, walking over to Lotor and beginning to exit the room with him. 

When Shiro tried to follow, Keith stopped him with just a glance before disappearing out the hangar with Lotor. 

The walk to the cryopod room was silent, not a word being said between the two. 

Lotor was the one to finally break the silence. 

“So, Black’s possessive of you?” 

Keith didn’t answer. 

“He doesn't want me near you.” 

No answer again. 

“He must really want to have you as his ow-”

Keith was quick in his movements to turn around and pin Lotor to the wall. 

“One more word out of you and I'll kill you,” Keith was serious, his eyes flashing with rage. 

“You won’t kill me. You rather have me make you mine than that,” Lotor scoffed. 

There was a pause between the two before Keith nearly pounced on Lotor, connecting their lips, his movements frantic as he tried to remove the armor from himself and Lotor. 

Lotor pushed him off for a moment, Keith trying to come back but being stopped. 

“We need to find somewhere private if you really want this,” Lotor was sincere, looking around until Keith began guiding him towards the sleeping quarters. 

Keith pressed a button and pulled Lotor into one of the vacant rooms of the castle. 

Lotor was the one to trample Keith this time, the two falling back onto the bed. Their armor clanked together, making it hard for each of them to get a piece off the other. 

****“This isn’t fucking working,” Keith hissed, pushing Lotor off of him so he could rip off his own armor, Lotor taking this opportunity to do the same.  
  
Once both were in their mesh suits, they were on top of one another again, their lips messily pressing against the other making awful sounds. Lotor clawed at Keith’s back, eventually digging in hard enough to rip the mesh suit open and pull for the entire thing to rip.   
  
“Keith?”   
  
“SHIT.”   
  
Keith bolted up and threw Lotor off of him, directing him to hide in the closet.    
  
“Is everything alright?”   
  
“Yeah, just a second, Shiro,” Keith called, pushing Lotor into the closet and shutting it, the Galra hissing at the tight space.   
  
Running over to the door, Keith opened it and looked at Shiro who was standing outside with a now worried expression.   
  
“What happened to your suit?” Shiro pulled Keith over and examined the rip.   
  
“Oh this? It happened while I was with Zarkon. Some of the Galra soldiers were a little rough when I tried to escape the first time. I was just in this and they ripped it bad. I was just abou-”   
  
“You’re hurt,” Shiro stopped him, turning Keith around and looking at the fresh scratches there, “We need to patch you up.”   
  
“Shiro, I’m fine really. I’m just gonna change and get some rest. I’m tired after all that,” Keith replied, gently trying to pull the torn fabric back up to cover.   
  
Shiro was about to protest but figured Keith just wanted to be alone. He was just captured by the Galra and he didn’t know what they did to him. At least they didn’t have him long enough to take a limb.   
  
“Okay, get some rest. We can talk tomorrow, just… be careful,” Shiro pulled him in for a quick hug before walking off.   
  
Keith let out a sigh and shuffled back into the room, opening the closet door and a uncomfortable Lotor stumbled out.   
  
Before Lotor could say anything Keith was already pushing him back onto the bed and getting on top of him, straddling his hips.   
  
“Can’t believe you’re still in the mood after getting interrupted,” Lotor mocked, his words getting cut off with Keith pulling at his mesh.   
  
“I’m turned on as _fuck_. I’m glad Shiro didn’t notice,” Keith replied, managing to unzip Lotor’s suit and pull it off of his shoulders and down to his waist.   
  
“Do you want me to pull them off yet?” Lotor asked, watching as Keith began tearing his suit more in order to get into the same spot that Lotor’s was.   
  
“Just wait,” Keith replied, gently guiding their bodies until Lotor was above him. “Have you ever been with another male before?”   
  
Lotor let out a huff before going really close to Keith’s ear.   
  
“ _Honey_ , all I’ve been with is men. There are hardly any women on the ship.”   
  
Lotor was quick in his movements to flip Keith over, pulling his mesh suit down all the way and tearing it from his ankles, doing the same with his own suit quickly after.   
  
It took Keith a few moments to process before he reached back and took hold of Lotor’s cock.   
  
“You do know you have to prep me first, Purple,” Keith hissed, gently rubbing his hand up and down, causing Lotor to pant slightly and groan.   
  
“How would you propose I do that, Red?” Lotor mumbled out. Keith turned around to pull some lube out of god knows where and handed it to Lotor.   
  
“Put this on your fingers then,” Keith made the movement and pointed down to his butt.   
  
Lotor nodded slightly before opening up the tube and putting it on his hand, too much coming out and dropping the bottle on the sheets. Sitting up Keith picked up the bottle and closed it, helping Lotor spread it across his fingers before sliding the excess on his own hands over Lotor’s length.   
  
“So I have to…” Lotor gently lowered himself and inserted one of his clawed fingers, Keith tensing up and letting out a few huffs before grinding himself onto Lotor’s hand.   
  
“It’s… small in there,” Lotor groaned, trying to enter a second finger.   
  
“It’s called being ti-” Keith was cut off as a high pitched moan escaped his parted lips.   
  
“Didn’t know you could go that high, Red,” Lotor chuckled Keith slapped him across the face hard enough for the noise to echo and for a stinging feeling to settle into his hand.   
  
Lotor gently touched his face with his free hand, not stopping his other hands movements.   
  
“You have some force in your frail form,” Lotor smirked, leaning forward to gently start sucking on Keith’s nipples.   
  
  
Keith arched his back, letting out moans that progressively got louder and he could barely hold in his come any longer.   
  
“Wait,” Lotor stopped his fingers, pulling them out. He got into position before thrusting himself in, Keith letting out a gasp and arching his back.   
  
“Can you hold on so we can finish together?” Lotor whispered, brushing his hair back and over one of his shoulders.   
  
Nodding, Keith took hold of one of Lotor’s hands and guided it to place it on his neck.   
  
“Choke me,” Keith panted out, moving his arms up to hold onto Lotor’s shoulders.   
  
Lotor hesitated for a moment before doing as Keith wished, Keith digging his nails into Lotor’s shoulder if he was squeezing too hard. Asphyxiation was not one of Keith’s strongest desires, but the feel of getting the pain in his neck, and tunnel vision every once in awhile was nice.   
  
Moving his hips all around, Lotor concentrated his eyes on Keith’s face to make sure he wasn’t holding his neck too tightly.    
  
Keith opened his mouth, trying to get more air in him, failing and only managing to let out soft moans that were quiet from the hand on his throat.   
  
Lotor began bucking his hips faster, Keith feeling the need to come rise once again in his dick, and his ass beginning to clench tighter around Lotor’s length.   
  
Gripping his shoulders tighter, his nails now beginning to dig in and draw blood, Keith tried his best to hold back, wanting Lotor to finish with him.   
  
“I’m… almost there,” Lotor gritted his teeth, clenching Keith’s neck tighter as he felt himself release inside Keith, Keith coming go instantly after.  
  
Lotor slid himself free of Keith, letting go of his neck and his gaze drifted to look over at the scratches on his shoulders and the marks he left on Keith’s neck.    
  
Keith laid flat on his back, his body still wrenching from coming. Lotor fell down next to him, their breaths mingling as they panted out of sync.   
  
“So.. what’d you think?” Lotor asked, trying to slow down his breathing and bring it to a mellow pace.   
  
Keith took a moment to turn, letting out a soft groan before flopping down onto Lotor’s chest and pull the mangled blanket up over them.   
  
“Amazing…” Keith mumbled back, letting out a soft content sigh as Lotor wrapped an arm around his back.   
  
“I hope you know this means we’re imprinted for life,” Lotor said back, looking up at the ceiling.   
  
“Fine by me… As long as you continue to treat me right with...” Keith gently lifted a hand and grabbed hold of Lotor’s dick once again, “... this.”     
  
Lotor let out a soft moan before nodding and pulling Keith up so their faces were right by each other.   
  
Leaning forward, Keith gently pressed his lips to Lotor’s nose before nuzzling back down and burying his face in the prince’s neck.   
  
Lotor couldn’t repress the smile that formed on his lips at the small, frail half Galra laying next to him. He simply wrapped an arm around him and rested his chin on Keith’s head, letting sleep take over.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! 
> 
> Maybe Part four is upon us? 
> 
> We'll see what the future (and my mind) brings. 
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took like a day wow, I hope y'all enjoy I'm gonna work on other stuff for next chapter is gonna be a few days wait!

Keith woke up early the next morning, sitting up in bed and looking at the sleeping Galra next to him. Last night really wasn’t a dream and Keith had bruises forming on his neck. Good luck hiding those.    
  
He shifted himself to place his feet on the ground before standing and walking over to the closet like space to pull out a proper mesh suit and paladin armor.    
  
Once properly dressed, he lifted up Lotor’s clothes and threw them at him to wake him up.    
  
Lotor jumped up out of bed, some of his hair sticking all different ways and Keith had to hold back laughter just looking at him.    
  
“I know you’re not going to like this but you need to get dressed and get in a cryopod,” Keith spoke, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Lotor.    
  
Lotor laid back, letting out a loud sigh.    
  
“What kind of betrayal…” Lotor put a hand on his forehead, acting like a damsel in distress.    
  
Keith sighed, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Lotor’s forehead.    
  
“I’m not betraying you, but the others will start getting suspicious if they don’t see you in there for a day since I said that’s where I was bringing you?” Keith replied, sitting back up and standing.    
  
“Fine,” Lotor grumbled, standing and sliding into his suit, Keith helping him before opening the door and peeking out, no one in sight.    
  
“Okay, let’s head out, and stay quiet,” Keith whispered, pushing Lotor ahead of him as they headed for the pod area.    
  
Once in the room, Keith looked around for anyone who might be lurking around. It was early in the morning, but that wouldn’t stop the other paladins, Allura or Coran from wandering.    
  
He made his way over to one of the pods, summoning it to open with a couple of button pushes. Lotor walked over and looked at the space inside.    
  
“A little cramped,” Lotor mumbled, sliding in.    
  
Keith walked into the pod with him for a moment, standing on his tiptoes to press their lips together before stepping out.    
  
“I’ll let you out soon I promise,” Keith said, pressing buttons again as it froze Lotor, and closed.    
  
“Keith?” A voice sounded from behind the other.    
  
_ Shit, now was the worst time, Shiro _ .   
  
“Oh, hi, Shiro,” Keith said, trying to act casual and like the pod didn’t just close.     
  
“What are you doing out here so early?” Shiro walked over to stand next to Keith, looking at the pod in front of him.    
  
“Just looking at him. When do you think Allura will let us let him out so he can tell his side in all this?” Keith asked.    
  
“Not sure, but I’d rather him stay in there so he’s away from you,” Shiro hissed, but took back his anger when he saw the look of surprise on Keith’s face, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”    
  
There was a silence that filled the room, the soft hum from the pod being the only noise to keep them both sane.    
  
“What did he mean by  _ imprinted on  _ you?” Shiro broke the silence, turning himself to face Keith.    
  
Keith took a moment to process, trying to find the words to explain exactly what that meant without giving away that he and Lotor were ‘doing the nasty’.    
  
“Zarkon had originally imprinted on me and by imprinting he knows where I am at all times. The only way to get rid of that was for Lotor to imprint on me. So now he knows where I’m always at,” Keith replied.    
  
“How does that even work? Can it be removed?”    
  
Crap. This is exactly what Keith didn’t want to be asked.    
  
“It, uh… has to do with the five senses for how it works and it can only be removed by the person who gave it to you, unless you  _ ‘mate’ _ ,” Keith replied, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment.    
  
“Oh. I understand. And Lotor can still remove it because you two didn’t ‘mate’,” Shiro replied, turning to look back at the sleeping Galra.    
  
Keith put his face in his hands and let out a yell that caused Shiro to look back.    
  
“What’s wrong? You guys didn’t do that, right?” Shiro asked, concern filling his face as he gently grabbed Keith’s forearms.    
  
“Well… yeah…” Keith replied, keeping his gaze off of Shiro.    
  
“Keith, you know you can’t trust him, right? He could turn his back on you and go right back to Zarkon. There has to be a way to remove it,” Shiro’s grip tightened, his face getting slightly closer to Keith’s.    
  
“There isn’t. And he won’t betray me,” Keith looked down, trying to focus on something other than the man in front of him.    
  
“Keith, will you just look at me?” Shiro snapped, his tone full of worry and anger.    
  
Keith’s gaze turned back to Shiro, keeping his face blank.    
  
“He won’t hurt me like you have,” Keith replied, pulling Shiro’s hands off of him before trying to leave the area. Shiro was in a confused and dazed state before snapping out of it and grabbing Keith’s hand.    
  
“What does that mean?” Shiro’s voice croaked, feeling like he was going to cry from Keith’s words.    
  
Keith inhaled, letting his eyes shut before turning around, cupping Shiro’s face and connecting their lips. The kiss only lasted a moment before Keith pulled away, and stormed off, disappearing around a corner.    
  
Shiro stood in the room for a moment in shock, turned to look at the Galran Prince, then headed off in the same direction as Keith. They had to train today, but the only words they spoke to each other were short sentences.    
  
Coran set up a few training exercises, Keith and Shiro being paired up for every one of them and failing. The others were confused as to what was going on but didn’t want to ask cause anger was obviously steaming off of Keith.    
  
The training lasted a short while before Coran called it off, everyone separating to do their own thing. Keith left the room first, not saying a word as he headed down to the cryopods for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would finish it here but gotta end it in tension! Chapter 5 is gonna be angsty and spicy. 
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Also if y'all want a part two, let me know. I'll be happy to provide. 
> 
> (Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
